


Lovers, not losers

by TheSmutter



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Beverly Marsh smut, Bisexual Beverly Marsh, F/M, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Love Triangles, Multi, Religious Guilt, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmutter/pseuds/TheSmutter
Summary: Bill and the gang come across some erotic magazines, the rest is history.





	Lovers, not losers

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is aged up don't worry.

They all stood in a circle, not sure of what to do. In the center of the seven teenagers there was a pile of about five pornographic magazines. Then Richie piped up 'If think I'm going to fuck one you meatheads you're dead wrong." Everyone laughed lightly but also nervously. The only one not nervous was Bev, she smiled and threw one of the magazines at Richie. "Then jerk off in the corner while the rest of these 'meatheads' get their turn." That really shut Richie up, he was speechless for once. His little friend however wasn't so shy. Despite just turning seventeen his body had matured well, a noticeable bulge formed in his jeans. Like a ahark seeing it's prey Beverly made her way over to the boy. "Excited, huh?" She said cooly, her hands smoothly were already undoing his pants. Richie smirked trying to cover his nervousness "excited to show you the time of your life of course." Beverly shook her head smiling at his dumb joke. Then it was out, Richie's hard pink penis was out for the group. As soon as it was visible Stanley shook his head, afraid this might get him in trouble. They were all above the age of seventeen now but he was afraid of a different type of trouble. Without warning he left, Eddie, who was more gay than straight wasn't eager to watch straight sex left right behind him. To follow up the rear Ben followed them, he was too in love with Bev to see her be 'used' in such a way. The remaining gang looked at the retreating members and then at eachother, almost at the same time they all shrugged and continued. Mike was already pantless and to catch up Bill hastily undid his own trousers. Then there came the noise, a gasp. Richie was in ecstacy, his head tilted back. Beverly was the cause, her mouth slid gracefully along the shaft of the young man's cock. Mike and Bill looked at eachother, worried they mihht have to wait till Richie was finished. Their worries however were diminished when Beverly interrupted their thoughts. "You know one of you can fuck me right? And I have a hand ready for the other." Then she returned to gulping on Richie. Mike quickly took action and moved himself to Beverly's rear. After several seconds of his head being buried between her cheeks he put his other head between them. Bill saw the pleasure mixed with pain on Bev's face as she took in the surprisingly larger boy. Now Bill needed to join in, his own penis couldn't take this much longer. He moved next to Richie, Bev's hand instantly taking hold of his dick. Then he felt it, her tongue had moved to his cock now, it slid slowly against his sensitive head. Rick, noticing the swap gave him a dirty look as Bev's other hand took care of him now. Aware of the tension Beverly quickened her pace on Richie, stroking him faster, her soft hand twisting along his throbbing shaft. Richie was pleased, for now. Mike as well was pleased, and Bev by him. His dark hips were a blur as he thrusted his meat into her warm cavern. Occasionally he would even smack her pale ass, it would turn red like her hair quickly. Apparently every time Mike spanked her, she would moan, and every time she moaned it sent a pleasant vibration down Bill's boner. Sometimes Bill would even smack her ass himself just to add to the sea of pleasure. After some time of doing this, swapping spots and even double penetrating Bev they all were ready. Bev had cum several times through out this experience, and Richie, unwilling to appear like a loser would cum secretly out of veiw once or twice. Mike and Bill however were full to the max. Bill told her that he was ready to do the 'cumming thing'. Richie and Mike laughed, but agreed they wanted to finsh. Beverly giggled a bit at Bill but got on her knees in front of the three men. Before she even touched him Richie shot a light load into the air, it missed completely and landed on his own clothes. Cursing and shaking his clothes he quickly retreated before he could be made fun of. Then went Mike, Beverly had eagerly taken his big black cock into her mouth and even her throat. Bill looked away, uncomfortable with her eagerness. He heard a light cough with panting and looked back. Mike was already getting dressed, Bev was smiling and apparently swallowing the cum. Bill was ready to leave, but then she looked at him. Her eyes pierced into him and he walked over. She stood up turned around sensually. Bill got what she was trying to do. He took his throbbing cock in hand and- woke up. "Bill!" The boy could hear Richie yelling for him, he had been captured, he was dying.


End file.
